


Pulling Petals

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Worship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves me, He loves me not, No one loves me. <br/>Short drabbles of Good, Bad and In between endings with all the boyfriends and more. This is an AU where Aoba doesn't have a boyfriend, but went through Ren's route pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A flower : yubikiri genman

**Author's Note:**

> I might abandon this like all my other works oops.

Aoba sat at his desk and gazed up at the ceiling. It had been a few hours since anyone had entered the junk shop. He was starting to wonder why no one was coming in. Maybe it was because it was a slow day, or maybe because it was raining. Hell- He didn't want to be there either. It was pouring cats and dogs outside. Not to mention that it was also a Saturday. He should be at home asleep in his bed... All cozy and warm. 

But... He _was_ getting paid. It wasn't that bad to sit at the counter and do nothing. Besides, he really, _really_ , **_really_  **did not feel like dealing with any bullshit that day. 

The night before, he didn't sleep very well due to  _someone_ keeping him awake all night. 

_"It's not **my** fault that we are having bad dreams. You should stop eating weird things before we go to sleep!" _Sly huffed in the back of Aoba's mind. 

"I didn't even eat anything that strange! If you have an issue with it, then go ask Granny to make something else. Actually- Don't do that. She'll just hit us." Aoba's eyes shifted to the side and thought about Granny hitting him upside the head. She would probably call him useless and yell at him since he was lazy or whatever. His head already hurt. 

_"I've dealt with a lot of scary people before in my life, but that woman is still the scariest. I wouldn't think of telling her anything like that- Well... You **could** lay off the dough nuts... Our ass is huge." _Sly snickered while making Aoba's hand touch his backside. 

"It is not! It's fine! I just- Our jeans must have shrunk in the wash is all... Okay!? I don't even eat that many...." Ashamed, Aoba covered his blushing face. 

_"Right. Well anyway, you're doing somethin wrong to keep having these weird ass dreams. It's fuckin weird to dream about these people you know like this... Seriously... Even that hunky brute of a man Mink. I never would have guessed you thought about him like that. He could be our dad-"_

"Stop talking!" Aoba was a blushing mess. He knew very well about what types of dreams Sly was speaking about and oh- He was ashamed of them. They were just so... So embarrassing. They were literally worthy of a prize for how embarrassing they were. Then again- Sometimes he had nightmares and those were preeeetty fucked up. 

"What's wrong with me... I had dreams about Koujaku, Clear, Mink, Noiz, Sei, Mizuki, Ren and even you..." 

_"You're just fucked up."_

"So are you!" 

_"Pinky promise me that you won't do anything too fucked up."_

"We aren't five, Sly!" 

Groaning softly, Aoba leaned back in his chair and noticed a vase on the shelf behind him. Inside were a few flowers. They looked like they were dying. Well, Haga wouldn't mind if he played with them to get his mind off of... Other matters. 

_"What the hell are you going to do with a flower? Shove it up our ass?"_ Sly mused. 

"No... I'm just going to pull off some petals. Okay? Nothing weird about that." 

Aoba plucked out a daisy and observed how dainty it was. He could probably crush the whole thing if he wasn't careful. 

Placing his thumb and pointer finger on one of the petals, he pulled it off. 

"He loves me..." 


	2. He loves me : Undo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen with Undo by Yukcheung chun   
> I just want to hold your hand

"Koujaku."

"Hm...?"

"Koujaku- Wake up!"

Aoba squirmed around in Koujaku's grip uncomfortably. They had gone to sleep cuddling- But right now... Aoba could really do without it.

Koujaku was strangling him with his hug of death. Both of his arms were wrapped tightly around Aoba's chest and his legs were wrapped around his. There was no way for him to escape.

"Koujaku! I am serious. You need to let me breathe a little-" The smaller male pressed their foreheads together. "Besides, your morning breath sucks."

"Come on, Aoba. Just a little longer." Koujaku breathed.

"Stupid hippo..." Aoba would have crossed his arms and pouted, but that was impossible at the moment. "It's almost twelve. I'm hungryyyy...."

"I'm sort of hungry too..."

"Koujaku."

"Aoba."

There was an unsettling twinkle in the hairdresser's red eyes that made Aoba feel exposed.

"Are you undressing me with your eyes? What a perverted old man." He teased.

"Would an old man be able to do this?"

Taken aback, Koujaku released his grip around his lover and turned him to pin him down to the bed. He straddled him while holding his hands above his head.

Aoba gasped and gave a cheeky grin to Koujaku. His legs were opened every so slightly with his shorts exposing his hip bones. His night shirt was also pulled upwards from the movement with his stomach showing. He had gotten a tad bit of a stomach since they started living together, but it didn't matter. Koujaku still thought he was beautiful.

"Kyaa! Koujaku-sama is so vicious! Please forgive me, Koujaku-sama. I was so wrong! You're so hot! Are you free later?" The blue haired male squealed in his fake girl voice. "Whatever are you going to do, Koujaku-sama?" His voice flattened out and his expression looked irritated.

Koujaku's gaze was fixated on Aoba's body and almost hypnotized by it. He loved his slightly tan skin with barely any imperfections- except for the ones around his neck from past sex. He loved every little part of him. He loved the way Aoba's happy trail was always inviting him to what was down below and oh- He loved his blue hair the most. It was so nice and it was so healthy. He spent his entire life wanting to touch it. And now, he could. By the way, it was not creepy at all to notice hair on someone he loved. He also appreciated Aoba's long, blue lashes. God... His boyfriend was just so pretty.

The elder let go of his wrists and sat up straight. He covered his face and turned away. If Aoba squinted, he could see a bit of blood trickling.

Filled with amusement, Aoba wormed his way out of Koujaku's legs and wrapped his arms around his neck. His arms coiled around it tightly and he started to press their chests together.

"What's wrong, Koujaku-sama? Haven't you ever seen a woman before?" Aoba teased with a higher pitched, breathy coo. "Are you embarrassed? I know this is your first time and all... But please."

Koujaku peeked through his fingers and saw that Aoba was pulling up on his shirt. He was moving in a fluid motion back and forth to peel the light fabric off. Once when he got to under his chest, he would teasingly pull his shirt back down. This continued until he finally managed to take it off.

"Koujaku-sama... I don't have a big chest, but I'm sure it'll be fine... What do you think, Koujaku-sama?" The younger placed both of his own hands onto his chest and squeezed his nonexistent boobs.

His fingers squeezed against his pink buds and rolled them lazily. Short, small gasps escaped his pink lips as he squirmed.

"Koujaku-sama... Touch me~"

Koujaku was frozen in his spot on the bed. He sat there and stared at Aoba as if he grew five heads. He was really at a lost cause. He did enjoy the act that Aoba was giving, but at the same time it was.... Something was off. He loved it when Aoba would tease him like this but also, it wasn't normal. He loved Aoba for how he really acted even though this charade was nice too.

"You can't keep doing things like this, Aoba. I'll lose control." Koujaku gave a fair warning before wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Oh... My chest doesn't make you happy, Koujaku-sama? In that case..." He leaned his front half against the bed and poked his butt upwards into the air. He pulled down his pants and spread open his cheeks. "Is this better, Koujaku-sama?"

Koujakus draw dropped.

 

"Please touch me, Koujaku-sama..." Aoba was having too much fun. He continuously teased Koujaku with his body.

The raven got a full on view of Aoba's tight, little, pink asshole and his beautiful butt. With shaking hands, he groped the cheeks and took in the feeling of how soft they were. He almost moaned. Each time he squeezed, Aoba would shift in his spot.

"Mmm..." 

"You better be prepared for what you've done, Aoba." Koujaku warned in a low voice. He scrambled off the bed and ripped open the nightstand's drawer to pull out a bottle of lubricant. Unscrewing the cap, he poured some onto his fingers and rubbed it around to warm it.

"Are you getting lost back there, hippo?" The shorter commented as he shook his hips side to side. "You're not getting any young- Ah..."

"Does this answer your question?" Koujaku's middle finger slowly pressed into the tight hole and wormed itself around. He pulled it in and out ever so slowly to watch as the beautiful hole tried to suck it in.

Aoba  could feel the slight coldness press against his heated muscles. Koujaku had great fingers. They were lithe and graceful. Sometimes Aoba couldn't help himself and just watched them out of habit. He liked watching the hair slide through them and he liked to watch Koujaku work with them... Especially like this. They were long and thin. Perfect.

"Nn... More- Koujaku, give me more..."

"Whiny, are we?  You are really needy, aren't you, Aoba... It keeps pulling me back in."

Furiously blushing, Aoba's hole clenched around the finger.

"Don't say that! It's so embarrassing!"

"You're the one who kept calling me 'Koujaku-sama' and acting embarrassing. This is just revenge..." This time, he inserted another finger to dig even deeper.

"Ah... Damn it..." Aoba cursed under his breath and began to press his hips backwards onto the fingers. 

The fingers squirmed lovingly inside of him. Aoba could feel the way they would press against his walls and make him wish they would find that one spot faster. He was pretty sure that Koujaku was making it uncomfortable on purpose just to piss him off. Even so... He was so fucking turned on. He wasn't even sure why. Maybe all the weird... roleplay... thing... he did was actually a kink. It sure seemed to work on Koujaku too. 

_That's kind of creepy._

_Anyway..._

"Shit- Koujaku- Please..." Aoba was a mess by this point. His body felt like it was burning from fire. He really needed something to quench his thirst. His neglected erection continued to twitch in need and he was considering jacking off in front of his pervy boyfriend. "I need it, Koujaku- I need it..." 

This was the breaking point for Koujaku. Letting out a small chuckle, he removed his fingers and turned Aoba onto his back. Then, he fumbled around with his boxers to pull out his aching member. 

"How much do you want it, Aoba?" Koujaku breathed heavily and gazed down at his beautiful boyfriend. 

Aoba's eyes were starting to water from embarrassment and his face was growing redder and redder by the second. His skin was starting to sweat and his dick- Oh man... It was almost weeping precum. Koujaku really wanted to lick him clean, but that would have to wait. 

"I... You know! Stupid Hippo, I won't say it." The blushing mess of a man huffed. 

"Really? Because... You seemed to be really open to say it earlier..." Koujaku laughed as he rutted his member against the other's begging hole. With each gentle rub, Aoba would gasp softly. "Just tell me..." 

"I- I want you inside of me right now, Koujaku. Come on... Hurry up. I want to feel you-!" Aoba sobbed. 

That was it. 

Koujaku placed his dick against the small opening and pressed inside quickly. He groaned softly and watched as Aoba sucked him in little by little. 

"It's so tight..." 

"S-stupid... Don't say that..." 

Aoba's toes curled from the slight pain of being stretched. He also was gripping against the sheets for dear life. His knuckles had even turned white. Even so, he needed this to continue. 

"P-please... Move already..." 

Abiding by his plea, Koujaku began to slowly roll his hips in and out of Aoba. Each time, he could feel the other try to relax, but fail. He would clench around him and try to bring him in closer. 

Aoba even wrapped his legs around his waist. 

"Come on- Give it t-to me..." He stuttered out.

"Hah... Fine..." 

The thrusts became quicker and slightly deeper as his force increased. Koujaku leaned forward to kiss and suckle against Aoba's supple neck. He knew that the other male got irritated with this action, but he didn't care. He had those headphones to cover up the bites he was giving him. His teeth sunk down into his soft flesh and suckled almost like an animal. 

Hot sighs, grunts and moans mixed with the sounds of skin hitting skin within the room. It was sort of disgusting to Aoba to hear his own ass getting ripped apart and squished from the lubricant- But it was also strangely arousing. 

His mouth was agape and releasing all sorts of erotic mewls of pleasure. It wasn't until Koujaku hit his sweet bundle of nerves that he started to scream his name. 

"Koujaku- Please! More- Oh..." 

Koujaku moaned into his neck and slammed his hips harder against the other. He adored the feeling of the heat coming off of their bodies and mixing to become one. He loved all of it. Sex with Aoba was just lovely. 

"Shit- Aoba, you're so tight..." He moaned and adjusted his footing to angle himself to hit his sweet spot better. 

Each thrust was fluid and becoming easier and easier to move through. The heat pooling in the pit of his stomach only seemed to increase by their close proximities. He could feel his chest rubbing against Aoba's member and the sticky precome sliding in between them. It was arousing. 

"Mm... K-Koujaku- I- Soon- Soon-" The other began to mutter through whines and moans. 

"M-me too, Aoba..." 

Eventually, Koujaku felt around the bed for his boyfriend's hand and grabbed onto it tightly. He squeezed it and made sure to have a firm grip before he came deep inside. He moaned his name and pressed in deeper as Aoba clenched up. 

The blue haired male came a few seconds later of feeling Koujaku fill him. He cried out in a loud voice and squeezed Koujaku's hand back. 

The room was silent except for their panting and heavy breathing. After a few minutes to recover, Koujaku pulled out and laid down on the bed next to Aoba. They were an absolute mess... Covered in sweat and their own semen. Sort of gross.

"Y-you... You stupid hippo..." Aoba breathed while cringing at the pain in his backside.

"You're the one who started it."

"Hmph."

Silence.

"I love you, Aoba."

"I love you too... Old man."

"H-Hey now... Wait a minute-"  


End file.
